


A Bitter Taste

by bxdhabits



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Prompt Fic, i cant believe i keep writing such depressing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxdhabits/pseuds/bxdhabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One you have to swallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter Taste

**Author's Note:**

> i can only apologise for how sad this is but I randomised another prompt and it was "why does this hurt so much" and HOW DO I MAKE THAT HAPPY  
> the prompt list i am using is here - http://legendsofateenagestoryteller.tumblr.com/post/145548471149/dialogue-list  
> also my tumblr is plansnordisguises.tumblr.com if you wanna give me a prompt of your own or something, i'm having a lot of fun with prompts :)  
> enjoy (or dont, you probably wont) !

It was the conversation he knew was coming, but couldn’t face it. The things he knew needed to be said, but would rather keep them inside. The realisation that this wasn’t happiness, for either of them, when he would rather drown in denial than resurface.

“This isn’t working.”

He ached to fight that statement, but was exhausted from the shouting and the screaming, the crying and the walking out, the makeup sex that was the only sex they had anymore and only did because they thought it necessary.

“It kills me to say this.”

It killed him to hear it. Was this better than pretending everything was okay? Would being separated make him any less unhappy than being together? He stayed silent, waiting for the next bullet, he wasn’t sure how long he could keep his ground.

“Look at me.”

His eyes had been staring at the floor so long he had memorised every crack and every mark. He never looked when he was being scolded or yelled at, he couldn’t bear to see Miles’ angelic face contorted with hate directed towards him. The floorboards held comfort, they had no face, no personality; he couldn’t do them wrong.

“Please look at me.”

And yet Miles could still make demands and take complete control, something Alex had always fucking hated. He was expected to look his love in the eye and except that this was truly the end. His eyes didn’t move, childishly he clung on to the only control he had over this conversation.

“Alex.”

Even now his breath hitched when those soft, thin lips uttered his name. His heart still pounded when that rich, Liverpudlian accent curled around the letters, whether it be casually in conversation or screamed with insanity in the bedroom. He finally looked up, drinking in the taller, skinnier man before him for maybe the last time that it would be deemed acceptable. He found no relief in the man’s crumpled face, his tear stricken cheeks or his cold, auburn eyes. He just felt worse.

“Say something.”

Demands again, he strained to feel something – even anger – but failed. He felt like his soul had been ripped away from his and repeatedly stamped on. He felt numb, his legs ached from standing although it had only been a matter of minutes. Although the pain felt like it had lasted for years.

“You’ve got to say something.”

He didn’t know what he was doing or how it came to be. But he suddenly found his hand wrapped around Miles’ waist whilst the other on the small of his back, his lips delicately placed on Miles’ unsuspecting mouth. He was testing the waters, very much expected Miles to push him off at him and yell as he often did when they were fighting and Alex couldn’t take it anymore. But he didn’t, in fact he pressed his lips after against Alex’s and melted into his hold, cupping Alex’s sharp cheekbones and using his thumb to wipe away the falling tears, as though it could wipe away the pain of the situation too. They broke a part before they could allow themselves to get any further, knowing that they needed to behave for once. Knowing that they’d gone too far to go back ever again.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore. You’re right. You’re always right.”

Alex couldn’t say any more than that, he didn’t want to fuck it up or leave on an even worse note. A cigarette hit his lips the moment he closed the front door but the tears stopped. Realisation was dawning on him that there would be no more yelling, no more bitter arguments, no more hitting and no more drinking to forget. As he walked he felt his new freedom in his step whilst heartbreak threatened to knock him right over. It’s what they both wanted, what they both needed, but it hurt more than he could have ever imagined.


End file.
